Arrow: New Alliances
by CaptainPowerless
Summary: This fic contains one-shots about Oliver 's romance with characters other than Laurel and Felicity. Some of the characters I am using are Lena Luthor, Caitlin Snow, Patty Spivot etc. Full summary inside.
1. chapter 1

Ok I am planning on doing an Arrow reboot fic. But I am unable to decide the pairing. It is not going to be an olicity or a laurivr fic. Because I hate Olicity and I do adore Lauriver but I am bored from it. So I want to try a pairing which is either less explored or have not been explored at all. My top choices for Romantic interest for Oliver are :

Lena Luthor: She is strong, intelligent and really really hot. She can make the hard choice like she chose Supergirl over Jack. Her mother is also involved in some shady business like Moira. All these qualities put her top on my list.

Kara Danvers: Girl of Steel can also be a good romantic partner for Oliver. Like him she has also lost her everything. And Crisis on Earth- X crossover showed that how strong they can be if they work together. But if I choose this pairing my version of Kara will be a little bit darker.

Patty Spivot: Okay I know these two never even met in Arrowverse. But I think she has qualties of being a good romantic interest for Oliver. She is strong, stubborn, intelligent and is not manipulating. I mean when she figured out Barry is the Flash she did not make that much of fuss as Iris did when she found out. I think instead of Felicity she is perfect blonde soulmate for Oliver. And her looking for revenge for her father's death arc have great potential. She in other words is female Barry. So I think those who like Barry and Oliver 's chemistry as friends will really like this pairing.

Nyssa-Al-Ghul: She is strong, knows how to fight, loyal to friends and daughter of Demon. She will also make a good romantic partner as my version of Oliver is gonna be darker.

Other potential romance options are : Helena Bertenelli, Samantha Clayton, Caitlin Snow.

You guys have a lot of time to decide and review to tell me which pairing I should use. And also tell me if the character should know Oliver before the island or they meet for first time after the island.

If you want to suggest some other romantic Interest feel free to comment. But your suggested character should meet following criteria-:

1) The character should be female.

2) The character should be a part of Arrowverse.

3) I should not be anyone surnamed Lance or Smoak.

Now I am not directly going to write the fic with chosen pairing. I will first write a series of one-shots or prologue of my story each according to the decided pairing to help you choose. Next chapter will contain the one-shot containing Oliver pairing with Lena Luthor.


	2. Ollena Quthor GreenCorp Leniver part 1

A/N :- **So this is the first oneshot. Arrow and Supergirl stuff exist in the same universe. Events of season first of Arrow took place as the same time as first season of Supergirl. There are a few changes in 'Arrowverse'** **,which i intend to keep in my story. Even though I have tried to explain everything, but if you cannot understand the reason behind something in this one-shot you just have to wait. All your questions will be answered.** **I apolozise in advance for any mistake. I am new to writing ,so cut me some slack.**

 **In this story Oliver did not run away after Undertaking. Lena decided to move to Starling City instead of National City.** **This takes place after about 4 months after Undertaking.**

 **Ollena/ Quthor/ Leniver/ GreenCorp Part-1**

Lena Luthor was trying to turn a new page in her life. She was trying to redeem her brother 's sins. She got the control of LexCorp and changed its name to L- Corp. She left Metropolis and moved her company to Starling City. Starling City was seen as a city with high crime rate, but Lena saw the city as a place with great business opportunities. She was keeping an close eye on Starling City's Corporate world. There was a new company named " Verdant Industries " who was gradually taking over many other companies in the city like Hunt International, Patel Industries and few others. Most of these companies went bankrupt after the attack of "Arrow" the Starling City vigilante, leaving them vulnerable to takeover. Verdant Industries conducted most of their business from Russia. No one know who is real owner of the company, but there are rumors that Verdant was associated to Russian Mob. Lena made a point in her mind to be careful of Verdant Industries. In order to have a perfect start of her new life, she also wanted to do a takeover. She even had perfect target in her mind, Queen Consolidated. Moira Queen, the CEO of QC 's involvement in a plan to level a part of city had left her company vulnerable. Share value were going down very fast. Even though , she had a change of heart and revealed this on live television, she was arrested. The main architect of the plan Malcolm Merlyn was killed by vigilante and police had been able to evacuate Glades in time, so there were no casualties but there was a heavy loss of property. Some people were even trying to sue QC and Merlyn Global for the compensation for their loss. Moira Queen was in jail, her husband Walter Steele had left the company few days before the Undertaking due to some conflict with Moira Queen. Her son, Oliver Queen whose name refreshed some old memories.

They both went to same high school. They dated for almost two years. Those were magical two years, until the day she found him sleeping with Laurel, one of their classmates. Oliver claimed that he was drunk and out of it. But she did not listen to him she changed her school and never looked back . After she left Oliver turned into a complete party boy and playboy. Tabloids were always full with scoops about his latest wild adventures. He went missing for five years and was presumed dead. After hearing the news Lena felt broken from inside but she kept reminding herself that he was nothing more than a lying, manipulating bastard. When he came back from dead and was given a second chance to life, he did not change a bit and went back to his old lifestyle. But what was she expecting, even a bath in holy water can not reform that shitbag. So , now there was no one who would be able to stop Lena from taking over Queen Consolidated.

Well atleast that is what she thought.

Oliver Queen, who to the outside world is a billionaire playboy and son of a criminal, but secretly he was the Starling City Vigilante "Arrow" whom every criminal and corrupt fears. He got a phone call from Board of Directors of QC, telling him that Lena Luthor CEO of L-Corp is trying to take over QC and she has already gotten 30 percent control of QC if he did not do anything soon he would lost his company. He was surprised after hearing that. If it was someone else then he might have considered using some hard way, but was his ex- girlfriend, whom he still felt attracted to. He did not cheat on her knowingly. Laurel and him were good friends and that night they were both drunk. Heck he even did not remember sleeping with her. He tried to explain it to Lena but she did not listen to him. And now she is back and trying to take away his father's company.

Now he with his Executive Assistant Helena Bertinelli, who was also his vigilante sidekick named "Huntress" and his bodyguard Slade Wilson who acts as their backup were going to meet Walter Steele, now the CFO of Starling National Bank and secretly a major stockholder of Verdant Industries. Oliver had informed him about the takeover .They were meeting to decide their next course of action.

Walter offered Oliver a seat and spoke ," So what do you think we should do now?"

Oliver replied ," We have no other way than using resources of Verdant Industries. For now I am gonna use that money to buy some more stocks to solidify my position, then we will figure out some way to get the whole company back from Lena."

To which Walter replied ," It may lead to everyone knowing who is the owner of Verdant. And I have heard you and Ms. Luthor have some past. Why do not you two meet over a coffee and sort it like friends?" Oliver said while looking down ," Well we did not exactly parted our ways on friendly terms and knowing how stubborn she can be, I know talking won't do any good. So that means we need to do something to stop her. But what hurts in trying, but first we need to cover all our bases. I will leave now and get to work I have to save my father's legacy. Goodbye Walter thanks for your fatherly advice. "

With that Oliver left and paid visit to the people who hold significant amount of stock in QC and offered them good price and bought the shares to solidify his position in the company.

Next morning there was a meeting in QC and it was time for the final decision. Like always Oliver was running a little late and Lena was getting impatient, even though she was really nervous about seeing him after all these years. After few more minutes of wait, he finally arrived with his E.A. She saw him entering with his trademark Oliver Queen smile on his face and wearing a business suit. Seeing him after all these years , had brought up many buried memories and emotions. But she quickly managed to put them aside and started acting professional. Oliver was greeting everyone with a smile on his face. But she felt that something was different about his eyes. His eyes did not have the same glow they used to have. Even with his cute smile and energetic personality his eyes had a tired look in them.

When Oliver walked up to her she got up and while extending her hand towards him she said, " You finally decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Queen. I was starting to get worried that you might still be asleep while cuddling with your latest fling. Well, It is nice to see you see again, Oliver."

Oliver shook her hand and put his trademark smile on his face and replied, " It is good to see you too Lena, but I wish it was under different circumstances. And about me being late, well I woke up an hour ago in the arms of a Russian model. If I had known that a more beautiful girl is waiting for me here, I would have hurried. I have seen your recent pictures, they really do not do you any justice." For a moment Lena again fell for Oliver Queen charm and wanted to say' I could say the same about you.' But she controlled herself and said," Thanks for the compliment Oliver , but lets talk about business first, which you are going to lose very soon." Oliver in return just smiled and sat down at the seat next to her. The meeting started but both of them were a little distracted because of each other's presence their proximity to each other.

With the help of money he had earned through Verdant, he was successfully able to stop the full takeover. But he was only able to save half of his company as Lena had managed to acquire half of the shares. Board decided to make both of them CEOs.

After the meeting was concluded, Lena was surprised that Oliver had somehow managed to stop her takeover. She never thought he had it in him. Clearly, he had changed since she last saw her. She was busy in her thoughts when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Oliver standing there. She spoke,"Congrats Ollie, you atleast managed to save half of your company. Not bad for a brainless partyboy. But do not worry knowing you I am sure , soon you will make such a mistake which will help me convince the board members to throw you out."

Oliver felt a little hurt by her words, but he did not let it show on his face. Instead he just smirked and replied," You sound really confident Lena. It is really cute that you think that you can just waltz in here and throw me out of my company."

Lena said," Well, Ollie I hardly have to do anything. This company is in danger because of what your mother did. It won't take them long before they decide to throw you out, to save this company from getting ruined. Your mother committed a crime and now you are gonna pay the price for that."

Oliver while maintaining his calm and composed look said," You know ,I would have taken hurt of you calling my mother a criminal if your last name were not Luthor. You know I would ask you why are you doing this? But I already know the answer. You just want to hurt me just because of my one drunken mistake. I can understand if you're mad at me because of that incident, but I am going to say the same thing that I said that day. Please give me one more chance. Lena this is not going to end well for either of us. So, as a friend I request you stop all this before it is too late. I know you are trying to start a new life. We can be friends Lena. You do not have to do this." Oliver finished and extended his hand towards her.

Lena looked at him with a furious look and said," If you think that this little apology of yours is gonna make me feel better, then you don't know me. You never knew me. I am surprised I did not figure how big lying bastard you are before the Laurel incident. I am sure that was not your first time cheating on me. Just a search on Google of your name will show you how big of a pervert you are."

Oliver just could not take it anymore, he moved forward and directly looked into her eyes. With a raised voice he spoke," Is that What you think of me, Huh? I told you that was just one drunken mistake. But you did not believe me. I begged you to give me just one chance. All these years while you were busy blaming and cursing me, Have you ever thought that if you had given me one chance then maybe I would not have turned into the man I am today. I really cared for you. I loved what we had together. I was drunk that night and I do not remember a thing of what happened that night. You know what, you can blame me if you want for being a playboy but I am done blaming myself and I blame you for turning me into this."

Oliver had just finished when Lena raised her hand to slap him. He did not try to stop her and let her hit him. Lena slapped him twice and left leaving an angry and a little hurt Oliver standing there.

Helena walked up to him and spoke," Well she looks really angry. What did you exactly do to her? Anyways I have got the file you asked for. So, what are we going to do next?"

Oliver replied," Give the file to Slade. Tell him to bring it to Mansion with him. I just want to spend some time alone." Helena just nodded and left.

Two days later Oliver called Walter, Helena and Slade for a meeting at Mansion. They all arrived at almost same time. Oliver greeted them at the door and led them to dining table. He spoke ," Thank you all for coming. First we will have breakfast then we will plan our next move,Raisa has made your favorite bacon for you Walter. "

After breakfast he led them to the study and shut the door behind him. When everyone was seated he began," I tried to talk to Lena to convince her. But no effect. Now we need to try hard way. It is time we return the favor. It is not Lena who owns half of QC, technically it is L-Corp. If we takeover L-Corp we get back full control of QC."

"And how are you planning to do that?" It was Walter who asked the question.

Oliver replied, " Lena is smart ,but even smart people make mistakes when they let their emotions cloud their judgment. Lena is so busy trying to get to me that she left her own company vulnerable. Due to Lex Luthor's actions company's share value dropped. After Lena took over situation became a little stable. But now she used a large amount of company's money to buy shares in Q. C. Right now all it needs is a little push and L- Corp wil go bankrupt and completely available for Verdant Industries to take over."

Walter thought for a while before speaking," That's an interesting plan. But is it worth ruining this company. I mean if any damage to L-Corp will also affect Q.C.'s stock value, as they own half of Q.C." Oliver said ,"Do not worry Walter any damage to Q.C 's stock would be temporary. Because once all this is over I am gonna merge the three companies . Now, we move to how we are going to do this. Naomi is gonna hack into stock exchange servers and make some bad investments. It will be enough to start the fall of their stock value. In the meantime I would distract her and here Walter would buy L-Corp through Verdant."

Slade was the first to speak. He asked," How are you gonna distract her, kid ?. By giving her a free show of your shirtless workout. In case you have not noticed you are exactly not her favorite person right now."

" I know that and that is exactly what I am gonna use against her. Right now she is just waiting for me to make one mistake. So if am. gonna make a presentation for a contract worth millions, she wouldn't miss it for world. Next week I have a business meeting in Russia with a Pharmaceutical company. And I am sure she would use her position as Co-CEO to go with me there. So , if she is away from here she won't be able to do damage control. The moment we sit into the plane , Naomi will start working her magic."

Slade spoke," You are going to Russia, so am I coming with you?"

Oliver said ," No you and Helena need to stay here. Someone needs to go patrolling at night."

Helena coughed and spoke with a smirk on her face ," Are you sure that is the reason, you are leaving us here? I thought maybe you would want to have some privacy with her."

Oliver glared at her. She just rolled her eyes. Oliver sighed and said," Okay ,we will leave in two days. In my absence , Helena I would like you to spend more time with Thea. She trusts you and I can work better knowing someone I trust is with her. Slade you will be with Walter. So let's kick some Luthor ass."

Two days later Oliver was standing at the airport waiting for Lena to show up. As he suspected, Lena arrived in her black Limousine. She was looking really confident and acting professional.

Oliver acted like he was surprised to see her here and spoke," Well it is a pleasant surprise to see you here Lena. Going somewhere?"

Lena glared at him and spoke," Well you are forgetting that you are not the only CEO of Q.C. You are going to make a presentation for a contract worth millions. It can decide the fate of your company. I am just tagging along so that you do not screw it up."

Oliver just smiled at her and spoke," Well thanks for your vote of confidence. But you wanna come along, be my guest Lena. This journey would be more pleasant if I have a beautiful companion like you with me."

They both entered the Queen Consolidated jet and sat on seats far away from each other. This was going to be a long journey.

 **If you do not know who is Naomi Singh, she is Green Arrow's tech support in comics. I have decided to use her indstead of FeFe.**

 **Sorry,It is only half done by now, but It is taking longer than I expected mainly because it is hard to write about characters who never actually interacted on-screen. But I am trying. Besides I am a little busy because of my cousion' marriage. But I will complete this as soon as I can.**

 **Okay I have got a lot of reviews and good luck. Thanks for the support.**

 **As my story is probably gonna be a long project so I do not want a bad pairing in it. I have shortlisted few characters which are-: Lena, Kara, Patty , Caitlin and Nyssa.**

 **I got many other suggestions like Alex Danvers, Lisa Snart, Jesse Quick etc. I would like to use these characters as Oliver's Romantic interest , but not in this fic.**

 **In this fic only the characters I have shortlisted. Because I do not think any other character I have taken into consideration will be a compatible lover for Oliver for a long-written story.**

 **But I will continue this one shot series with all the suggestions you have given me even after , I started the story.**

 **And the last thing ,most of the people have suggested using Caitlin. She is one my favorite characters, but I am a little skeptical about using her as Oliver's Romance because my version of Oliver will always be as dark as Arrow season"1" Oliver if not moreso. And if I pair him with Caitlin, I am afraid that It would make things a bit fluffy. Because Caitlin is either calm or cheerful. I do not think any version of Oliver would be brooding around her as he is supposed to be. Even with her Killer Frost persona she has a certain aura around her. In my story , in Oliver's five years away he will suffer much more than then he suffered in the series. So I need him to be dark, ruthless, brooding, more cunning and more manipulative. So I am a little skeptical towards the pairing but we will see.I do not think I will be able to do justice to this pairing, as I am not much experieced writer. I am not saying that I will not do this pairing I am just saying I need some time to think about it. But if I do then her version would be different from the one in arrowverse.**

 **I will finish this Ollena one shot as soon as I can and will do a Killer-Arrow one shot after th** **is one.**

 **See you guys seen.**


	3. Ollena Quthor GreenCorp Leniver Part 2

**A/N-: This is the second part of the first one-shot. It has not been beta-ed yet. So there will be a lot of mistakes. This part contains a small gift for those who wanted Oliver to have some powers. Lets begin.**

 **Ollena/ Quthor/ Leniver/ GreenCorp Part-2**

After 12 hours of journey plane landed in Moscow. Oliver received a text from Naomi saying that "it" has started. Naomi was also blocking all sort of communications on Lena's mobile. They went through security and customs check. They proceeded towards airport's gate no.5 . A QC Limo was waiting there for them. An QC executive greeted them both. The executive was a middle aged man. They all got in Limo and left. Oliver was busy thinking about what will happen when Lena finds out about the takeover. He was so lost in thoughts that he did not notice a black SUV following them.

They had gone only 4 blocks ahead when the SUV overtook them and braked to a halt in front of Limo. The Limo braked hard. Before they had the chance to apprehend what was happening, 6 masked men exited the SUV and opened fire on the Limo. Oliver on instinct grabbed Lena by her arm and pulled her down while covering her body with his own. The Limo's driver immediately put the Limo in reverse. Due to Limo being bulletproof, none of them was shot. Oliver was tempted to exit the vehicle and kill all the attackers, but ultimately decided to hide his talents and skills. The driver turned the Limo and stepped hard on the gas. Limo is a vehicle for luxury, not for high speed car chases. So the assailants easily caught up on them. They repeatedly rammed the SUV in back of Limo, due to which Limo lost control and went into opposite lane. Many cars coming from the forward direction of Limo braked hard to avoid the collision with Limo. Due to which many vehicles lost control and collided with each other, blocking the path for Limo and SUV. They decided to ditch Limo and started running on foot with pursuers hot on their tail.

While running Oliver spoke," I think we should split up. They must be either after me or her. Me and Lena will go that side and you two will go the other side." The executive and chauffeur just nodded and went into direction different than them.

As Oliver expected all the assailants went after them. So they started running faster. The attackers were firing their weapons relentlessly. Oliver was keeping Lena in front of him to shield her. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in left arm. A bullet was lodged into it. He ignored the pain and kept running. They were running into thin alleys hoping to shake off the pursuers. Suddenly they heard the noise of a police siren. They both looked at each other hopefully. The attackers had also heard the noise of Police siren. They decided that discretion was better part of valor, so they stopped running after the targets and started fleeing away from the scene.

Oliver and Lena both reached to the cop cars. The cops told them to relax and started taking their statements. Lena was so busy running for her life that she had not noticed that Oliver was shot until now. She did not know why, but she immediately started getting worried for him. The paramedics wanted Oliver to go to hospital. But Oliver started arguing that he did not want to go and he was speaking in pure Russian. Lena was surprised at hearing him speaking Russian. She walked up to Oliver and spoke in a stern voice," Ollie, you are shot and you are going to hospital. End of the debate." Oliver wanted to argue, but after seeing the stern look Lena was giving him, he decided to just go along with it.

At hospital Oliver knew he had to remove his shirt to get his wound stitched. He could not risk anyone seeing his scars and Bratva tattoo. So, he decided to use the spell Constantine had given for these type of situations. Many years ago he had helped John Constantine, in return he had given him a magical tattoo,which allowed him to shape-shift. Oliver had used the spell to hide his various scars from his family, when he had returned from the island. He recited the mantra Constantine had given him and hid all his scars. The doctors stitched his wound and gave him painmeds, which he did not want to take. So Lena had to interfere again. After spending 5 hours in the hospital, they finally let them go. Oliver was glad to be away from there.

He was feeling a little giddy because of painmeds. If Oliver was a normal person, then he would have started saying weird things under the influence. But due to high drug tolerance of his body, he was keeping a better control on himself. Oliver suggested that instead of going to the pre-reserved hotel, where they can be attacked again, they should go to his own apartment in the city. Which in fact was a safehouse, he had bought during his Bratva days. Lena agreed with that and they both went to apartment. When Oliver was starting to exit the car, Lena come to him and extended her hand towards him to help him walk. Oliver wanted to say'He could handle himself' but decided not to pass up the chance of making Lena taking care of him. Lena helped him walk, thinking that he was high and unable to walk himself.

Lena made him sit on a couch and spoke," Well it is a nice place. I am gonna take a quick shower and then I will see if there is anything in kitchen for the dinner." She had just left, when Oliver's phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw the name Anatoly flashing on the screen. Before coming to Russia, he had informed Anatoly about his arrival and instructed him not to directly approach him in order not to raise suspicion.

He made sure that Lena had gone into shower before picking up the call." Given the timing of this call , I assume that you know I was attacked." Oliver spoke.

Anatoly replied," Yes I heard about it and as soon as I found out, I sent my men to find out who did it. It did not take me long to find them. Actually when the word got out that the man attacked was friend of Pakhan of Bratva, they surrendered themselves to us. They were afraid that , I may sent Kapushion after them. Kapushion is a name that inspires fear in everyone's heart. Just imagine the expressions on their face , when they find out that the man they attacked was The Kapushion himself. They are just goons for hire. To get my forgiveness , they even told me the name of man who hired them. His name is Morgan Edge and their real target were not you , but your lady friend. But they attacked a Bratva Captain, so I killed the goons. Now it is up to you what you want to do with this information. Goodbye brother. Take care."

With that Anatoly ended the call. After that Oliver dialed Slade's number. After 4 rings he picked up and spoke," Hello kid. Heard you got attacked. You okay?"Oliver replied," Yeah I am fine. How are things around here?" "We got the L-Corp. Though there was someone else , who was also trying to buy L-Corp but we were able to outbid them. Edge Industries, they were also interested." Slade said. "Well I am not surprised. Anatoly called, he said that Morgan Edge was behind the attack. I was not the real target, but Lena was. Maybe he wanted to buy L-Corp and thought that if Lena gets killed it would become easier and he must have hired those goons before Naomi hacked the Stock Exchange."Oliver told him.

Slade asked," What shall we do with him?"

Oliver started about thinking the options he had right now. Morgan Edge had to die , because he tried to kill someone he cared about. Either Huntress or Deathstroke could pay him a visit, but if Morgan Edge dies by the hands of Starling City vigilantes the same day Oliver was attacked, it would draw unnecessary attention to Oliver chose another option and spoke," Finish him but make it look like an accident. I am gonna buy his company too. Call me when you are done."

With that he ended the call. He then called a diner , which he used to frequent during his time in Bratva and ordered dinner for himself and Lena.

Lena came out after taking a shower. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. She spoke," You have anything in the kitchen for dinner." Oliver opened his mouth to tell her that he had ordered dinner for both of them, but was interrupted by the ring of his mobile. The call was coming from an unknown number. He frowned, picked up the call and spoke," Oliver Queen here."

A female voice on the other end spoke," Good morning(there is about 9 hours of difference between time in Washington and Moscow) . My name is Jess. I am Miss Luthor's secretary. I am trying to call her , but the call is not connecting. Would you please give phone to her , I need to tell her something important." Without being told Oliver knew, what was it all about. He just handed the mobile to Lena and started mentally preparing himself for the confrontation that was coming next.

Lena looked puzzled, but took the phone and answered," Lena Luthor speaking. Who is this?"

Jess answered," Miss Luthor, Its me Jess. I have been trying to reach you from hours, but I just could not call on your mobile. I even tried the Hotel's number where you two were supposed to stay, they said that you two did not check in. I have something important to tell you. So at last I decided to call on Mr. Queen's cell."

Hearing her tense tone , Lena spoke," Hey what happened? You sound really worried."

Jess replied," I really do not know how to tell you this. Okay soon after you left, someone made some investments from your account in failed ventures. As a result we almost got bankrupt. All the investors and shareholders panicked and started selling their shares as soon as possible. Verdant Industries bought all those shares. I am sorry Miss Luthor, but you no longer have control on L-Corp. And few hours ago, the Board Members of Verdant Industries called a press conference and revealed the name of their real owner, Oliver Queen."

To say Lena was shocked ,after hearing this was understatement. She felt a lot of emotions at that time and betrayal was one of them. After the attack and Oliver getting shot, she had started to resent to her actions and was going to give Oliver another chance. But after hearing this all she felt was anger for him. She ended the call and looked towards Oliver with a fury in her eyes. Oliver was just staring at ground instead of looking at her. She walked up to him and slapped him repeatedly with all the strength she could muster. But Oliver was not even slightly phazed.

With tears in her eyes she started clapping and spoke sarcastically ," Congrats, Oliver you got my company. You wanted to hurt me and look now I am broke. You know after the last few hours' events I was starting think to think that I am being unfair to you and was ready to give you your company back and another chance of being a friend. But guess what, I forgot how big of a manipulative bastard you are. And look at the timing , it cannot be a coincidence that it happened when I am thousand miles away. Right, you planned all this. Bringing me here and then taking away my company."

Oliver looked up and spoke," I maybe a jerk , a manipulative jerk. But I did not do this to hurt you. I am just a desperate son trying to save the company his father built."

Lena then spoke," Yeah your father must be proud on getting a manwhore as a , the masked men who attacked us. You hired them too, to kill me and told them to shoot you in arm to divert suspicion? I knew you were no good, but I never thought you would drop this low. This is a whole new level even for you."

Oliver felt hurt at her words, he did not why he was letting it affect him, maybe it was painmeds dulling his senses. He replied," NO, I would never do that. Not to anyone, not to you. We loved each other, Lena and cared about each other until that unfortunate night. I do not know about you Lena, but I still care about you. I never stopped. You know when I was on that island, there were times I when I just wanted to die. But a glimmer of hope in my heart of seeing you again and making things right with you kept me moving. You were my light in that period of darkness. I would never hurt you, not in a million years."

Both of them were staring at each other. None of them knew what to speak next. Oliver was angry at himself for letting his emotions to get better of him. Lena was just surprised at hearing his confession. Both leaned towards each of them realised that their mouths had come too close for their comfort. Oliver leaned down and put his lips on her. They wrapped their arms around each other and were kissing passionately and desperately. Lena started unbuttoning Oliver's shirt and Oliver removed her t-shirt. She wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist. He carried her to the both made love three times that night. Both were fully exhausted and drifted into sleep in each other's arms.

It was almost midnight, Oliver woke up on ringing of his phone. He saw it was Slade calling him. He quietly slipped out of bed and picked the call.

Slade spoke," It is done. No one will suspect of foul play. And how are the things there?"

Oliver after taking a glance at Lena's sleeping form, replied ," It went better than expected."

" Now that you have her company, what are you gonna do with her?", Slade asked.

Oliver replied," I am gonna ask her to be the Vice-Chairman."

"You really think she would agree?" Slade said.

" She does not hate me anymore. We are friends again. So I think she would agree."said Oliver.

Slade just chuckled and spoke," Kid, I am too young to be an uncle so use protection."

Oliver just said " Go to hell" and ended the call.

He looked at Lena's sleeping form. She looked really peaceful and innocent. He knew that no matter what he will never let her walk away again. He went back to bed and put his arms around Lena and pulled her closer to his chest. He slowly drifted into sleep. For the first time in last 6 years , he slept without having any nightmare.

 **E** **nd note-: Sorry for any mistakes or if you do not like it.I gave Oliver shape-shifting powers because I thought it is a power that he needs the most, you know to hide his scars.**

 **What is the perfect ship name for Oliver-Lena pairing?**

 **Next one I am gonna try Killer-Arrow [damn I really suck at ship naming] oneshot. As you know this is the ship most of the readers have requested for and I am still a rookie , so I am a little nervous. So If you have any suggestions regarding the pairing feel free to tell me. I will be waiting.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	4. SnowQueen

**A/N-: Here is the second pairing. Slade and Helena are good guys like in previous oneshot. Oliver is not Mayor, but he is CEO of QC. Adrian Chase was not D.A but a high level executive in QC. No recruits, No FeFe and No Julian. None of the good guys died at Lian Yu.** **This contains mainly SnowQueen and is more focused on the pairing than the action. As We all want to see how good this pairing is ?** **No beta. All the mistakes are mine.**

 **SnowQueen/ Killer Arrow**

It has been 2 weeks after the final battle with Prometheus at Lian Yu. 2 weeks after, Barry went into speed force. 2 weeks after , Caitlin went off grid. No one was able to find her after that.

Samantha decided to move back to Central City, as she decided they would be more safe in Central City with Flash (now Wally) watching over them. She was still skeptical about Oliver being in William 's life, but ultimately decided not to deprive her child of his father. William found out that Oliver is his father and also that he is Green Arrow. He was both angry at him for not being there for him and a bit starstruck as Green Arrow was his favorite superhero. But slowly things were getting smooth between them. Oliver visited him frequently.

Today, he and William were going to watch a superhero movie at the theater. Samantha decided to give them privacy, as she wanted them to have some Father- Son time.

Oliver and William were coming back after watching the movie. They had stopped to grab some burgers, so they were running a little late. Samantha had already called them twice to ask why they had not come back yet. So they decided to take shortcut through narrow alleys. They were walking holding each other's hand. William was talking endlessly about the movie. Suddenly two big bulky men came from forward and stood in their way and jammed a gun on Oliver's face. Two more came from behind them and told Oliver to empty his pockets. Oliver wanted to avoid a fight because he did not want William to get caught in crosshairs, so he decided to go along it. Oliver was going to give them his wallet, when the muggers were suddenly hit by ice. Oliver and the attackers found a grey haired woman standing at the other end of alleyway. For some reason she looked really familiar to Oliver. Then , he suddenly realized that she was Caitlin. Cisco had told him about Caitlin turning into a meta named Killer Frost, but he had never seen her himself until now. He was a bit surprised to see this dark and ruthless side of the woman, whom he had known to be always kind and compassionate. Oliver was busy in his thoughts, when Killer Frost knocked out all the goons. William was a bit awestruck to see her powers.

Killer frost just gave them a slight nod and turned to walk away. But Oliver called out to her speaking, " Caitlin, wait up." And walked towards her.

Frost looked back and spoke," I am not Caitlin. I am Killer Frost. "

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that but decided to play along," Sorry, Ms. Frost. I just wanted to say Thanks for helping us."

Frost spoke ," Do not mention it handsome. It would be shame to see a handsome face like yours getting hurt." With that she left. Unbeknownst to her, Oliver had discreetly put a tracker on her. Oliver walked back to William, who was a bit shaken up by the events. He patted his back and tried to cheer him up.

After dropping William at Samantha's place, Oliver went to the abandoned warehouse, where he had tracked the signal. Oliver had let her walk away, because of William. Now he was going to have a talk with her. The warehouse was not in very good shape. There was not any inhabited property around the warehouse. Oliver entered the warehouse as quietly as possible.

Killer Frost was standing with her back towards him. She realized someone's presence behind her. She turned towards Oliver and spoke with a smirk," Did not somebody tell you, It is bad thing to stalk a woman? Give me one reason for not freezing your ass."

Oliver maintained his calm and spoke, " You would not hurt me. Caitlin inside you would not hurt me."

Frost replied ," I told you , I am not Caitlin. I am Killer Frost. Caitlin is gone for ever. I am not her."

Oliver said," I doubt that. If Caitlin inside you were dead and if you were the person that you are saying you were, then you would have killed those muggers instead of knocking them out. The kind and good Caitlin that I knew is still alive somewhere inside you."

Frost formed an ice dagger in her hand and spoke," Get the hell out of here or I am gonna kill you. "

Oliver said, " I came without any weapon and without any backup because I trust you. I trust the Caitlin inside you."

Which was a lie. Even though Oliver trusted Caitlin, he had decided not to go unprepared. Oliver had instructed Wally, who was listening to their conversation through the comms, to flash Oliver out of there if things got ugly. Oliver continued," If you are the Killer Frost. If Caitlin is truly gone then, take the dagger and kill me. But if Caitlin is still alive somewhere inside you ,then let me help you to find yourself."

Oliver stood in front of her fearlessly, daring her to stab him. Frost swung the dagger, but stopped it mere inches away from his chest. It was like a part inside of her was stopping her from stabbing Oliver.

She lowered the dagger and spoke," Fine. You won. Now tell me how are gonna help me."

Oliver saw a bit of Caitlin in her and smiled. He spoke in the comms," We need a ride. "

At the next moment they both were standing in Oliver's lair in Starling. Oliver introduced Frost to Slade and Helena. Slade was also surprised to see this form of Caitlin. He sympathised with her, because he knew what it was like to be controlled by darkness and anger. It made him remember the days when under the influence of Mirakuru, he had hurt Oliver and his family. Helena was glad to see this badass side of the innocent nerdy doctor. They two made some mean comments to each other and engaged in friendly banter. Oliver could see that Helena and Frost would got along really well.

It has been 4 months since Caitlin had agreed to Oliver to let him help her in controlling her Killer Frost persona. Caitlin now had very good control upon herself. Now she usually stayed as Caitlin, but could turn into Killer Frost if needed. All the meditation and all the training given by Oliver had helped her found herself again. She did not have any place to live in Starling, so from last 4 months she has been living at Oliver's Mansion. She made really good friends with Thea and Helena. They both had stood by her in the time of need. It was like she had found herself a new family. Whenever during the training, she was not doing well or made some mistake Slade always tried to cheer her up and encouraged her. And Oliver well , he taught her how to be Caitlin again. He was the one who spent most of time with her. He even gave her a job at Queen Consolidated. In the early morning they both worked out in gym that Oliver has built inside the Mansion. Now that , she had better control upon herself and her powers, he allowed her to go into field with them. She and Oliver goes into field, while Slade acts as backup and Helena was mostly busy managing Oliver's public aspect of life. Today Oliver was going to Central City to visit William. He asked Caitlin to tag along with him, as he thought maybe she would like to meet her Old Star Labs teammates again. While they regularly used to call Caitlin, but due to Barry's absence they were so busy keeping Central City safe that they did not have time to visit her. Caitlin also wanted to see Cisco and others and to personally apologize to them for what she did, when she was Killer Frost. So now she and Oliver both were sitting in Oliver's personal jet to go to Central City.

Oliver was excited to see his son again. He had already missed many years of his life and he did not want to miss more. But he was far more excited because Caitlin was also going with him. From quite sometimes ,Oliver felt something different for some reason. He found himself being attracted towards the beautiful doctor. All those training and workout sessions together made him feel like they had some kind of sexual tension lingering between them. He had not made a move yet, because he knew she had gone through a lot recently and tried to give her some space. Now they had about one hour (Distance between Starling and Central is 600 miles acc. to Flash pilot episode. If the jet runs at 600 mph then they would reach there in 1 hour.) of alone time to themselves. Oliver decided to tell her today about his feelings for her.

They both were sitting on the seats next to each other. In order to start a conversation Oliver spoke," So, are you excited to see Cisco and others again?"

Caitlin said," Yes, I am and I am also a bit nervous. I tried to hurt him and others. I really wish they would forgive me for what I had done."

Oliver squeezed her hand and reassured her," Hey, It was not you. It was Killer Frost. You would never hurt anyone. I am sure they all understand that." Caitlin smiled in return at his attempt of reassuring her.

Oliver then spoke, " Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you do not want to."

At Caitlin's nod he continued, " We did not know each other very well and I am sure before I approached you with the offer to help you, Cisco and others would also have approached you. But you did not went with them, whom you had known since a long time. But you chose to trust me. May I ask you, Why?"

Caitlin looked directly into his eyes before replying," They would never truly understand what it is like being controlled by a dark side of yourself. I knew they could not help me , even if they wanted to. Yes, Cisco had made an antidote for me, but I wanted to know if I am strong enough to overcome that darkness by myself without that antidote. I saw an image of myself in you. I saw a person trying to fight with the darkness inside him. I saw someone, who had a past a bad past but he did not let that define him and despite all his flaws chose the path of justice. I knew that If someone could help me, it was you. And I was right. You brought me back from the abyss. You made me Caitlin again from Killer Frost. I will always be grateful to you for everything you have done for me."

Oliver did not say anything, but just smiled and hold her hand which she let him without any protest.

After landing in Central City, their luggage was sent to the hotel Oliver had pre-booked for themselves. Oliver had also arranged a car for themselves. They decided to visit William first. William was also excited to meet Caitlin. He wanted to see her cool ice powers. Caitlin had to make a Snowman for him. They even had a snowball fight, with the snow balls Caitlin was making. They spent a few hours there.

At night, Cisco was arranging a 'Welcome Back Party' for Caitlin. Oliver dressed in a tuxedo. Caitlin dressed in sleeveless black dress, which almost made Oliver's eyes to pop out. They both made their way to Star Labs, where everyone was waiting for them. Caitlin was a bit nervous , to see them again after all this time. So Oliver was holding her hand to encourage her, little did he know that his gesture had made Caitlin more self - conscious.

When they entered the hall, Cisco immediately wrapped Caitlin in a bear hug, which she responded back. After seeing this, Oliver wanted to tear Cisco away from his Caitlin. 'His Caitlin' the thought brought the smile to his face. He still had not asked her out on a date and wanted to do that as soon as he could. He found it really difficult to keep his hands to himself away from Caitlin and her black dress was not helping the matter.

Oliver greeted everyone gathered there including Cisco, Joe, Wally, Harry Wells from Earth-2, Jesse Quick and Iris. Joe was not a big fan of Oliver because of his methods, but he was Barry's true friend who always stood by him even when no one else was. So he tried to be as polite to him as possible. He noticed Oliver holding Caitlin's hand and the look Caitlin and Oliver were giving to each other. It made him think that there was something going on between the brunette doctor and the hooded vigilante. But he chose not to say anything as he did not want to end up with an arrow in his body. Even though he would never admit it, he was happy that Caitlin have finally found someone.

They all were gathered in a circle holding their drinks and talking about old times. Caitlin and Oliver were standing next to each other.

Cisco jokingly asked Caitlin," How are you still alive after spending last four months with Mr. Grumpy pants? I mean he is badass ,but he is boring and spoilsport. He shot Barry in his back. I am sure he also would have shot you in the name of training."

At this Oliver glared at Cisco. This glare was hundreds times more intense than any glare Oliver had given Cisco. It made Cisco to choke out on his drink. Everyone laughed at the scene.

Caitlin smiled and looked at Oliver before speaking," He was always nice and gentle to me. He never hurt me, not intentionally. But yes there were few injuries during training, but it was fine. And he is not boring, you should see him working out without a shirt. It would make your day."

Iris and Jesse immediately started picturing Oliver all sweaty without a shirt and working out. While others started wondering if Caitlin was smitten by Oliver.

Around midnight, after party was over Oliver and Caitlin said goodbye to everyone and rode towards the hotel in the car.

In the car Oliver spoke, " So you enjoy seeing me shirtless Doctor Snow?"

Caitlin blushed a little and replied, " Trust me any girl would like to see you that way. And I have fantasized a lot about seeing you shirtless. "

Oliver smiled at this and decided now was the best time to ask her out. He said," How about we go for dinner tomorrow ? And if everything goes well ,maybe you can see me without my shirt when we two are alone."

Caitlin asked," Are you asking me out on a date? Because if yes, then I would love to go on a date with you. And about seeing you shirtless, why can't I see that tonight. " and put her hand on his.

Oliver took a second to realize what she meant. Then he hit the gas and drove at a speed which would make Flash look slow. They made their way to Oliver's room holding each other's hand.

When inside the room, Oliver immediately pinned her to wall and kissed her with desire. Caitlin responded back with equal passion. They tore away each other's clothes and made their way towards the bed. Rest of the night passed in a blur.

Next morning they both woke up, with their legs intertwined and arms draped around each other. They did not want to leave the bed, but had to when Cisco opened a portal in Oliver's room and saw them laying on the bed and cuddling without clothes. Oliver immediately covered himself and Caitlin with the blanket. Cisco apologized and immediately vibed himself back to Star Labs before Oliver had the chance to beat him to pulp.

They got up, took a shower together and get dressed. Oliver and Caitlin as Killer Frost paid a visit to Cisco to ask him what he was doing in Oliver's room and to threaten him not to tell anyone about what happened. Cisco who had gone to Oliver's room, because he had wanted to apologize to him for calling him grumpy pants, was scared to death at seeing them. They left him alone after he promised not to tell anyone about the incident.

In the evening, Oliver took Caitlin to dinner. It went fine. They exchanged embarrassing stories of their younger selves and shared their fears and dreams. They both could feel that they have finally found the right one.

 **I was really nervous about this one.**

 **Please tell me if you guys liked it or not.**

 **As requested by SpawnHades initially I was gonna do a Earth-2 Frost and Earth-1 Oliver one shot. But writing that I reached deadlock so many times and I was not able to finish that. So I wrote this one. Sorry buddy, but I promise someday I would do that one.**

 **Next one will be Patty- Oliver pairing. I have not decided shipname for that. If you have any ideas or prompts regarding that pairing feel free to tell me.**

 **Next few updates may be a bit irregular,as my exams are starting next week. But I would try to keep it as regular as I can.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	5. Olicia Quivot

**A/N-: So here is Olicia pairing. I used the word Olicia because Patty is short for Patricia.**

 **No Beta, all the mistakes are mine.**

 **Olicia/Quivot**

Patty was standing at Starling City's train station, waiting for her childhood bestfriend , Emma to arrive. They both went to same school. Emma was now a Journalist. She worked in a prestigious news channel in Coast City. She was coming back to Starling City to spend her holidays with her family. Patty was at station to pick her up. She was excited to meet her bestfriend again.

Emma finally arrived. Patty hugged her tightly and both walked towards the parking, where Patty's car was parked. Patty's mobile started ringing. Oliver's name was flashing on the screen. She smiled at seeing his name and picked up the call.

" So, what is my favorite detective doing right now ? " came out Oliver's voice from the other end.

" Nothing, just picking up my friend from train station. What about you?"

" I have a meeting in 10 minutes. I just called you, because I felt like I am not giving enough time to you lately. So, I was thinking about taking you to a dinner tonight. What do you think?"

" Yes, I 'd love to. "

" Good, I will text you about time and place. And please do not look too sexy. I do not want to spend my evening fighting with other men."

" I can't make any promises. Okay bye. I would see you later." With that she ended the call.

Emma had put her luggage in the car and was listening to the conversation, she looked at Patty with raised eyebrow and said," Someone special, huh?"

" Yeah, It was my boyfriend Oliver Queen." , Patty said while entering her car.

" Wait Oliver Queen, the Oliver Queen. Oh my God Patty you are so damn lucky. So when were you going to tell me? And how did you meet him ? I want full story right now."

" You want to listen full story? " ,Patty asked looking at her friend sitting next to her.

" Yes, And I am not gonna leave you alone unless you tell me? I am sure you can finish it before we reach my home. "

" Okay, we met first time after he was kidnapped by someone. I went to take his statement. "

Flashback

Patty with her partner Detective Hilton had come to Queen Mansion to take Oliver Queen's statement. He and his bestfriend Tommy Merlyn were abducted by some goons. They were rescued by the Robinhood wannabe vigilante, who was active in city from last few weeks. The vigilante had first targeted Marcus Redmond, a bottom feeder who had swindled millions in a pension scheme. The vigilante had forced him to give the money back to the people who deserved it. Apart from that the vigilante stopped a gang of bank robbers and now he rescued two billionaire playboys. She casted aside the thoughts of vigilante aside and started thinking about Oliver Queen.

He had recently returned home after being missing and presumed dead for 5 years and now he got abducted by some thugs. It must have been disheartening for him.

They both made their way inside the Castle like Mansion. Inside both victims and whole Queen family were waiting for them.

Oliver appeared to be shaken up after the kidnapping. She was unable to relate that image to the image of notorious partyboy, she had heard tales about. She thought that maybe after spending five years on an island with tribal people he was already a bit traumatized and then the kidnapping had further ruined the matter. She put her hand on his in an attempt to comfort him.

Oliver gave her a weak smile. He spoke while looking shaken up," Me and Tommy had just left a cafe, when suddenly a van skidded to a halt. We looked towards the noise. I suddenly felt something sharp in my neck. Before everything went black, I saw those men kill a man who was there to throw the trash with the gun. Next thing I remember is waking up tied to a chair. I was still fuzzy. I looked around and saw Tommy tied up on a chair beside me. I saw 3 masked men standing there. " Oliver paused a bit before continuing "Then suddenly a guy ,who looked like Robin Hood came there and started shooting arrows at those men. At first I thought that it was some kind of prank. But then I realized he had actually killed those men. I was so scared at the sight. He then cut my ropes with a knife and told me to call police with one of kidnappers' mobile. With that he left. I picked the mobile, but I just did not know how to use that, so I woke up Tommy who called the cops. "

"Anything else you can remember Mr. Queen.", Patty asked gently while careful not to push him.

" No, that is all."

Patty could tell by looking at Oliver that the man had gone through a lot and there are signs of PTSD. She immediately felt pity for him and his family.

" Thanks for your cooperation Mr. Queen." Then giving him her card she said," If you remember anything dress Please do not hesitate to call me."

With that she left, but her mind was preoccupied by the thoughts of this mysterious broken man. Unbeknownst to her, Oliver was looking at retreating form with hope of seeing her again.

Flashback ends

" After that I saw him at Big Belly Burger. I go there everyday during lunch time. He was there with his bodyguard. He asked me to sit at the same booth as him. I do not why? I sat with him. We talked for about an hour. And we both told each other to use first name. After that we kept bumping into each other at Big Belly Burger."

" So that's how you two became friends ?"

" Yes, Why? You do not look impressed. "

" Nothing. It was interesting but a bit cliché. Tell me what happened next. "

" Okay so we became good friends. We mostly met at Big Belly Burger. Few months later, his mother was injured in a shootout. She was not the real target, she was just collateral damage. So, in his mother's absence he stepped ahead to manage his family business. So, our rendezvous did not happen too often. Few days later, I was at precinct, when I saw the news about his motorbike accident. I was so worried. After finishing all my work I immediately went to the hospital. His mother had gone home with his sister. Only his bodyguard and a brunette girl were sitting there. I was worried that what if the girl was Oliver's girlfriend or something. I was relieved when they told me Oliver was out of danger and would wake up in few hours, but I was even more relieved when I found out that the girl was just Oliver's secretary. I used to visit him everyday in the hospital. Slowly he fully recovered and resumed his position in the company. "

" Okay, But how and when did he ask you to a date?"

" Well, our first date was a ' Thank You' dinner." At Emma's curious look she continued, " His sister was arrested for using a drug named Vertigo. I helped him cut a deal with D.A.' s office, that if he helps police arresting the man who was manufacturing the drug, then all charges against his sister would be dropped. He used his money and influence to fix a meeting with the guy and we went there and nabbed the guy. "

"Wow, he took such a risk to protect his sister. I wish I had a brother like him. So, he took you to dinner as a thank you. How long have two been together?"

"For about 3 months, I think"

" So how is it going between you two?"

" Well everything is good. But you know I am a cop and he is CEO of a million dollars company. Most of the time when we are with each other, sometimes I get called for some emergency and sometimes he leaves in between the dinner. Sometimes he even leaves at midnight after getting a phone call .But we both understand that we both have jobs to do, so it never caused friction between us."

" You sure he leaves for work related business at midnight. I mean who works at midnight and given his previous reputation, you should be more careful."

" You know I would have thought the same thing, but he is not that person anymore. He would never do something like that. "

" Okay, as you say. You know him better than I do. But I am glad , you have finally found someone. Lets move on from the topic of romance. Lets talk about your city's vigilante. What do you think of him? And have your paths crossed with his ?"

" Does your inside journalist ever rest ? You just keep asking questions."

" Hey ,asking questions is my job. And do not change the topic. You are a cop and I just want to know your opinion about this guy."

" Yes, I have met him. Guy is really spooky. Just vanishes into thin air."

" The people of this city wants to hear the account of your meeting with this guy, Detective Spivot." Emma said with a dramatic voice while using her hand as an imaginary mike.

Patty shook her head at her friend's antics and replied, " Few months ago, there was a sniper targeting some businessmen. Me and my partner were lead on this case. I was walking towards my car, when he sneaked behind me and pinned to car's hood. He gave me the name of assassin, the person who hired him and a laptop containing evidence. "

" So , he saved people's lives by apprehending the sniper. What do you think in general about this guy?"

" I really do not know. As a cop I should try to stop him. But when I look at my mother, still grieving after my father. You know they were not able to catch his murderer. It is making my faith weaker in law. It makes me feel that sometimes for getting justice , we need to go outside the law. I think he is trying to do some good in this city, but I really wish he would stop leaving dead bodies behind."

Seeing her friend 's somber face, Emma immediately felt guilty for bringing up old memories. She said," I am sorry, if it reminded you of your Dad."

" Do not worry. It is fine. Okay we are here. Go inside and say hi to your parents from me. I would come, but I have to go back to precinct. "

Emma hugged her once again and said," It's fine as long as you give me all the dirty details of your tonight's date. "

" Do not hold your breathe on it. Bye, see you later." With that Patty left.

At Night

Patty was getting ready for her date . She had chosen a blue dress for the occasion. She made her way inside the restaurant. It was one of the city's biggest restaurant. Oliver had reserved the whole restaurant for the evening, just for two of them. But he himself had not shown up yet. Patty took a seat at a table near balcony and started waiting for Oliver to show up.

It was half an hour past the time Oliver had given her. She tried to call on his mobile , but it came as switched off. She decided to call his bodyguard Slade Wilson. She dialled his number. After few rings Slade picked up the call. Patty immediately bombarded him with questions like ' Where is Oliver?' and ' Why is he not picking up his phone ?'

Slade and Helena were at lair, trying to find Oliver. They had found out about Malcolm Merlyn's plan to wipe out Glades, with an earthquake machine. Oliver had gone to pay him a visit as 'Arrow'. But he had not come back yet. Slade and Helena both were worried for him and were trying to locate the trackers Oliver kept with himself. Then, Slade's mobile rang. Oliver's girlfriend's name was flashing on the screen. Slade knew Oliver was supposes to go for a dinner with her, but looked like he forgot to cancel it in hurry of going after Merlyn. Australian former spy replied in a calm voice, " I am sorry , Ms. Spivot , but he would not be able to come tonight. He got caught up in some sudden business engagements. He is in a meeting right now. I think he forgot to inform you about that. "

Patty was really disappointed at hearing that. She could sense the tension , Slade was trying to hide with his calm voice. She knew that he was lying to her. ' But why ? What is it that Oliver is trying to hide from her' she thought. But she decided not to push it, she just said," It's alright. Tell him to call me in the morning." And ended the call. Patty was on the verge of tears. It was nth time in last 3 months, when he had walked up on her because of some sudden engagement. She took a moment to compose herself and went back home.

She changed into some comfortable clothes and called Emma. Emma picked it up almost immediately , like she was waiting for her call.

" So how did it go ?" , came out Emma's excited voice from the other end.

" He did not show up. I even tried to call his mobile , he is not picking it up. So , I called his bodyguard. He said Oliver was in a meeting and would not be able to come." Patty said with a teary voice," I really care for him. I just do not know why he keep hurting me like that. "

" Are you sure he is not cheating on you?"

" I do not know what he was like before he went missing, but the man that I have known since last few months, he is not that kind of man. I can see it in his eyes, he cares for me too. There is something else that is holding him back."

" You know many people are scared of commitment of a relationship. I do not think he would have a serious relationship before you. Maybe you should talk to him about it and try to give him some space."

Next morning

Oliver was confronting his mother and asking her to help him stop Undertaking. Moira told him that Undertaking was taking place that night. Oliver was going out of Mansion, when he saw Patty standing there. He felt guilty for walking up on dinner last night, but he himself was captured by Malcolm Merlyn. He wanted to tell Patty about the dark aspect of his life, but he was afraid that she would leave him. He did not want to lose her, whatever the cost. He walked up to her with a smile and said," I am really really sorry for last night. Something came up at last minute and I forgot to inform you."

"Oliver , you do not need to lie to me. I know this being serious with someone it is all a new thing for you. It is okay , if you are scared of commitment. But please do not lie to me. I am a cop and I can tell you are lying to me about it being business related. You do not have to lie to me. If you think we are moving too fast, I am ready to give you as much space as you want. But please be honest with me."

Oliver knew that now there was no point of lying to her. She could see right through his lies. So, he tried to be as honest as he could and said," It is not that. Yes I lied to you about work. But I am not afraid of commitment. There is something going on in my life. I promise I will tell what it is and would be honest with you once I sort everything out. I really care for you and I really respect and love what we have between us. You do not have to worry about me being scared."

Patty was happy to hear that. If Oliver needed some time to sort things out, before he came clean to her she was happily willing to give him some time.

They both leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips met and were moving in a rhythm. This kiss was breathtaking as every other kiss between them, but there was something different about it. Oliver was kissing her like it was their last kiss. She felt like he was saying goodbye to her. When they broke the kiss, she saw into Oliver's eyes. They had the same look that Patty had seen in her own eyes in a mirror before going to a dangerous mission, where she knew there was a chance she may die. She was just thinking about it when Oliver left, leaving her standing there alone.

Patty was at the precinct, she was still thinking about Oliver's weird behavior. Then she saw the news of Moira Queen admitting on live television to be a part of a plan to destroy Glades.

She started getting worried. ' Oliver acting weird and his mother involved in a plan to kill thousands' what did that meant. She was immediately sent with other officers to evacuate Glades, but she was busy praying for Oliver to be safe. The evacuation process was almost completed , when the ground was shook by a shockwave. She was helping an aged woman out of a building, when the quake hit. She immediately sprinted ahead, holding the woman by shoulders. She was almost out of danger, when a pillar of the building fell upon her. She had managed to push the woman ahead of herself, so it was just her buried under the pillar. Fear grabbed her. She felt almost paralyzed. She tried to push away the rubble piece fallen on her, but she was not able to move it. She thought she was going to die. She closed her eyes and tried not to hyperventilate. She felt the weight on her chest to be reducing. She opened her eyes and saw the Vigilante standing there and trying to remove the rubble from her chest. He picked up the debris, threw it away and helped Patty to get outside the building. Before Patty had the chance to compose herself and to thank him, he vanished into thin air like a ghost. Patty looked around herself. There was destruction everywhere. Buildings were demolished and many people died by burying under the buildings. She herself would have been one of those people, if the Vigilante had not reached and helped her on time.

She helped the aged woman and escorted her towards where whole Police and Medical department were helping the other people. After leaving the woman near medics, she went to her home. Her Captain saw that she was a bit shaken up and had told her to go home. On her way back home, she tried to call at Oliver's mobile, but he was not picking up the call.

After she went home, she switched on the television. There was a footage being repeatedly broadcasted of Vigilante fighting with Malcolm Merlyn. It looked like Malcolm was gonna kill the Vigilante, but Vigilante thrust an through his own chest to Malcolm's chest. She immediately felt worried for the man who had saved her, but then the anchor told that it was not live footage. The footage was about 1 hour old. That meant that it was before Vigilante saved her. She felt relieved that he had survived the wounds. Then, her doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Oliver standing at her door. She immediately wrapped him in bear hug. There was a slight groan of pain from Oliver, which he immediately suppressed. She looked at his face. There were bruises on his face. His face looked like he was trying to hide some pain. His muscles were tense. She could tell that he was injured but she couldn't understand that how in the earth did he get injured.

Suddenly all the pieces fell to places. All of his mysterious and abrupt exits, his acting weird it all made sense now. She still had a lot of questions and doubts, but she knew one thing that the man standing in front of her is the same man who risks his life everyday for the people of this city. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. Both savoured each other 's mouth for some time, before they break apart. Both were too exhausted for dinner or sex, so they just fell asleep on couch, cuddling in each other's arms.

Few months later

It has been few months after Undertaking. Patty had not told him that she knew his secret, because she knew he already have other problems to deal with. She stood by him at every step. She was there for him when court gave life sentence to his mother. She was there for him, when he used to come back frustrated and exhausted from office by trying to save his company.

Now Patty had started to love him. She would never tell him that she knows,but she would wait for him to tell her on his own accord. Now she did not feel angry, when Oliver cancelled their dinner plans or when he leaves at midnight making some lame excuse. She just prayed for him to be safe because she knows that the city needs the 'Arrow' more than she needs Oliver.

 **I hope you guys liked it.** **I did not make Patty the lead Detective assigned to Hood's case, because she is not the only cop in the city. In series, every case was sent to Lance, come on SCPD has other cops too.**

 **A random question. You guys are familiar with Batman's Damien Wayne arc, right. So , if something like that happens to Oliver.If he has a son with Nyssa and the child was raised by League Of Assassins, then what would be the child's name ? Answer fast. Do not give me Conner or William. I am bored from Conner and William name sounds too innocent. I want a name , which radiates brutualness and ruthlessness.**

 **Next one will be Oliver - Nyssa** **oneshot. If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to tell me.**

 **See you guys soon.**


	6. Olicia deleted scene

**A/N:- This is not a new chapter. After I re- read last oneshot I realized that it may have been a bit confusing for some people. Especially the flashback part, like why Oliver was scared after kidnapping. So I am posting this small deleted scene, it will answer some of those questions. It is basically Oliver's POV of his and Patty's first meeting. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Oliver was turning impatient waiting for the cops who had to take his statement. He had told everyone that there were tribal people with him on the island who had helped him survive last 5 years , because he thought nobody would believe him if he said that a spoiled partyboy survived last 5 years on a deserted island on his own. In order to consolidate his cover he had instructed Slade to go out as Green Hooded vigilante, a few weeks ago. Everything was going according to plan, but then he and Tommy were kidnapped. Slade was able to track him with the help of the tracker Oliver always carried with himself. He rescued them and killed three of the four kidnappers and took one to interrogate him. He took the guy to an abandoned QC warehouse, to get answers from him. Now Oliver was trying to look scared and in shock. He was surprised when the blonde detective put her hand on his. He could not help but smile at her kind gesture.

He spoke while trying his best to look scared," Me and Tommy were coming out of a cafe, when suddenly a van skidded to a halt. We looked towards the noise. I suddenly felt something sharp in my neck. Before everything went black, I saw those men kill a man who was there to throw the trash with the gun. Next thing I remember is waking up tied to a chair. I was still fuzzy. I looked around and saw Tommy tied up on a chair beside me. I saw 3 masked men standing there. " Oliver paused a bit before continuing "Then suddenly a guy ,who looked like Robin Hood came there and started shooting arrows at those men. At first I thought that it was some kind of prank. But then I realized he had actually killed those men. I was so scared at the sight. He then cut my ropes with a knife and told me to call police with one of kidnappers' mobile. With that he left. I picked the mobile, but I just did not know how to use that, so I woke up Tommy who called the cops. "

Patty could tell by looking at Oliver that the man had gone through a lot and there are signs of PTSD. She immediately felt pity for him and his family.

It was Moira who asked," Were you able to identify the kidnappers, officers ?"

" No Mam, we did not find anything on their dead bodies, that could help us identify them. We are gonna run their fingerprints through database and see what we can find. The weapons used were untraceable. These guys looked professional. " Hilton replied.

Patty asked Oliver gently, while her hand still on Oliver's trying to comfort him ," Is there anything else you can remember, Mr. Queen ?"

"No that is all, I can remember."

" Thanks for your cooperation Mr. Queen." Then giving him her card she said," If you remember anything else, Please do not hesitate to call me."

With that she took her leave, but her mind was occupied by the thoughts of this mysterious broken man.

Oliver felt intrigued by the warmth the detective had shown him. When she left, he looked at her moving form with hope of seeing her again. He quickly put these thoughts aside and told everyone that he wanted to rest and went upstairs to his room. He dialled Slade's number on his secret phone which he kept hidden from his family and everyone else to inquire about their guest.

Slade picked up the phone and spoke," Hello kid, how did it go with the cops?"

Oliver said," As planned. I had to put up quite an act. But I was convincing."

" I am sure getting kidnapped was not on your to do list. How could you let some thugs kidnap you kid ? You have gotten sloppy."

" What was I supposed to do , huh ? Fight back and yell ' Hey everybody, see I can kill four guys without even breaking a sweat '. Besides it further consolidates the cover , so that no one will suspect me of being the Vigilante. Just forget it, now tell me how is our guest ? Has he told anything ?"

" You are insulting my skills kid. You know I can make even dead people talk. He spoke. He and his friends wear paid by Nicholas Grey. I researched that guy, apparently he acts as middleman between gangsters and people who need their services. These people were told to find out if your father told you anything before dying. Looks like someone paid Nicholas and Nicholas in turn hired these men to find that out. Wait something just came up in Police radio." After few seconds of silence he continued, " Well looks like someone already took care of him. Police just found Nicholas Grey's body. Reason of death is a black arrow to his heart. It looks like you got yourself a new rival. You need to be careful, we do not know what we are up against."

"I will keep that in mind. Which reminds me, after me being kidnapped my overprotective mother may hire a babysitter for me. It would just cause obstacles in my way. But if I beat her to that and hire you as my bodyguard, I am sure she would not mind. It would give you a believable excuse to be around me."

Slade spoke sarcastically, " Aw little kid needs his uncle Slade to babysit him. I would be happy to do that kid."

With that he ended the call.

Oliver ignored Slade's comment and spent some time thinking about who this mystery archer could be.


	7. Notification

**I just added first part of my Olyssa story under the title** 'Dangerous Liaisons'. **Check it out.**


End file.
